One of the benefits of providing content to users over the Internet and/or via stand-alone applications that consume web-based content is that a relatively consistent user experience can be provided to users via this medium. Specifically, multiple users viewing content using different web browsers and/or different computing platforms may nonetheless have substantially identical experiences because the content is rendered from the same source code and/or interacted with using simple text input.
At the same time, the consistent input mechanisms used to interact with Internet and/or application content can be a limitation as users interact with Internet and/or application content using increasingly diverse devices and/or device platforms. More particularly, users may be limited to interacting with content via text input and/or mouse gestures, though a device used to access the content may lack a mouse and/or a standard keyboard.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.